Active magnetic bearings are being used more and more in industry because of their numerous advantages, in particular absence of wear, of lubrication, and of pollution, a high speed of rotation, a low level of vibration, and great reliability, even in difficult environmental conditions.
Nevertheless, magnetic bearings require great care during mounting, and in particular it is often necessary to position the various component parts of magnetic bearings with great accuracy relative to a structure.